


Unexpected Consequences

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from the episode "An Eye for an Eye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Green Floating Weirdness #13 under the pen name Laura Grigsby.

_"No excuse, sir."_

 

          Driving up to the Cottage parking lot, the members of the Blackwood Project were surprised to see an Army staff car parked there.  Norton swung the Green Machine in next to the olive drab sedan and parked.  Debi pulled the sliding door of the van open and jumped out, Suzanne on her heels.

          "Do you think Uncle Hank is here?" the girl asked her mother.

          "I don't know, sweetheart," Suzanne replied, adding, "but let's wait for everyone."  She glanced over her shoulder and caught the approving nod from Ironhorse.  There was no reason to take any chances.

          The colonel helped Harrison ready Norton's chair, then braced it until the astrophysicist maneuvered the hacker from the van to the chair.  "People, if you'd wait here," Paul said, reaching into the van and pulling out a black backpack.

          "But—"

          "Harrison," the soldier interrupted before Blackwood could get rolling, "I have to secure the Cottage before you go in."

          Harrison looked like he might object, but then he nodded. "We'll wait here," he said.

          "But if it's Uncle Hank…" Debi said, looking up at her mother.

          "He won't mind, Chicken.  It's all part of the security."

          Debi snorted and shook her head, but dropped down to sit on the van's step-runner.

          Ironhorse headed off for the kitchen door.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Entering the Cottage, Ironhorse made a swift search.  General Henry J. Wilson and his driver were waiting for them on the patio, enjoying some of Mrs. Pennyworth's lemon meringue pie with the housekeeper and Mr. Kensington.

          A quick check of the Geiger counter and heat detector proved that all of them were still very much human.  Without a sound he returned to the waiting civilians.

          "General Wilson's on the patio."

          "Cool!" Debi said, heading for the back of the large house at a run.

          "I wonder what he wants," Harrison said as he and Suzanne followed the girl at a more reasonable pace.

          "I don't know," Suzanne said.  "Maybe he found some more information.  If so, I suggest we put off another 'vacation' until we recover from this one."

          "Amen," Harrison agreed with a smile.

          "Or maybe he's here to say thank you," Norton suggested, the ring of sarcasm not escaping Ironhorse's ears.

          "I'm sure he'll tell us as soon as we get there," the colonel said, stepping past the threesome and trailing after Debi.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          General Wilson looked up and smiled as Debi and the others joined him on the patio.  Mrs. Pennyworth stood and headed inside for more coffee and pie.  The Project members settled down around the second glass table, still close enough for conversation.

          The housekeeper arrived with the coffee and pastry, setting a serving of both in front of all four adults.  Debi received milk with her pie.

          "Welcome home," the housekeeper said.

          "Thank you, Mrs. Pennyworth," Suzanne said.  "It's good to be home."

          "I'm going to go feed the horses," Mr. Kensington said, standing.  The young driver did likewise.

          "Mind if I join you, sir?" he asked.  "I haven't been able to spend much time around horses since I was a kid."

          "Help yourself," the older man said, leading the way to the barn.  "But call me Kensington."

          "Yes, sir."

          Mrs. Pennyworth gathered up the dirty plates and cups from the general's table and disappeared inside, but not before stopping at Debi's elbow long enough to say softly, "Why don't you come inside with me so the rest of them can talk?"

          Her mouth full, Debi nodded.  She stood, and taking plate and glass, followed Mrs. P inside.  Listening to adults talk was boring anyway.

          Wilson stood and joined the others at their table.  "So, it was a successful trip?"

          "You could say that," Norton said.  "Thanks to Harrison's quick brain and the colonel's quick feet."

          Wilson's eyebrows climbed slightly, but he didn't reply.

          "We were able to stop them from recovering one of their warships," the colonel translated quietly.

          "And confirmed once and for all that they do possess human bodies," Suzanne added.

          "Not to mention our acquiring some interesting alien tools," Harrison finished.

          Wilson nodded.  "Good.  As soon as you've completed your analysis of these tools I'd like them passed on to the Houston lab."

          Ironhorse nodded.  "Yes, sir."

          "And the secrecy of the mission?"

          "Intact, sir," the colonel replied.  "The surviving members of the 1938 militia understand the need for complete secrecy surrounding the alien issue.  They haven't talked before, I trust they won't now."

          "Good," Wilson said.  He looked directly at Paul, adding, "I'd like a report, Colonel."

          "Yes, sir," Ironhorse said, abandoning his pie and standing.  "If you'd like to step into my office?"

          Wilson stood and nodded, gesturing for the colonel to lead the way.

          The three civilians watched the two men go, then exchanged slightly perplexed glances.  "I think Uncle Hank's mad," Suzanne said, frowning.

          "I had that impression, too," Harrison said.  "Why?"

          "I wonder what the colonel did," Norton said.  "Maybe we—"

          "Now, Norton, that would be eavesdropping," Blackwood said, already standing.

          "Harrison," Suzanne said, "you can't—"

          "Yes, we can," Norton interrupted.  "If we're very, _very_ quiet."  He gripped the wheels of his chair and followed Harrison.  "Not to mention lucky."

          With a sigh and a shake of her head, Suzanne did the same.

          The three arrived outside the colonel's almost closed door in time to hear Wilson ask, "Colonel, you are aware of the Army's transportation protocol, aren't you?"

          "Yes, sir," was the terse reply.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Wilson paced across Ironhorse's office.  "And at the time of your priority request was there an existing emergency?"

          The colonel stood at rigid attention behind his chair.  "No, sir."

          The general paused in the middle of the floor, wondering if the others were listening.  "And you do realize that by using a Presidential priority request in a non-emergency situation you drew attention to the existence and nature of this mission?"

          "Yes, sir."

          "The President and the Joint Chief had to do some rather embarrassing tap-dancing to cover the Blackwood Project's ass, Colonel.  Neither were particularly happy campers."

          "No, sir, I'm sure they weren't, sir."

          "Do you have an explanation, Colonel?"

          "No excuse, sir."

          "Very well," Wilson said walking over and sitting down.  "Consider this an official reprimand.  It will be noted on your record, the contents classified."

          "Yes, sir."

          "Sit down, Colonel," Wilson said, hoping the civilians got the message and hating that it was Paul who had to pay for their mistakes.  "I want to hear exactly what happened out there."  He waited for a moment, then added, "But first I want to tell you that I've already submitted the paperwork for a Bronze Star."

          "General, I—"

          "Was just doing my duty," Wilson finished the litany.  "Yes, Paul, I know."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          The threesome backed away from the door and retreated to the basement labs.

          "That wasn't fair," Norton said.  "Ironhorse had nothing to do with that request.  I did it."

          "Paul knew that," Suzanne said.

          "He could've hung my ass out to dry," the hacker said thoughtfully.  "But he didn't."

          "That's because the security of this mission is my responsibility, Mr. Drake."

          The three turned to find the colonel standing behind them.

          "General Wilson wants a full description of what happened in Grover's Mill.  I suggested that it might be best if he heard the report from all of us."

          "Colonel—" Norton started.

          "It's over, Mr. Drake," Paul interrupted.  "But I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from using top secret clearances until you've cleared them through me.  I'd like the opportunity to retire a full colonel."

          Drake looked appropriately chagrined.  "I'll do that, Colonel."

          "Thank you.  Now, if you don't mind, I'd prefer not to keep the General waiting any longer than necessary."

          The three filed past Ironhorse and into the elevator.  He watched the door slide shut, then smiled.  What they hadn't heard was Wilson's announcement that he'd be receiving an accommodation to accompany the reprimand.  They were just civilians, but the threat to their security the thoughtless act had created was real.  There were too many politicians who would want to use the fact of the war to their benefit.  It was a hard lesson, but one the civilians needed to learn and learn now.  And if that meant he had to take a couple of smudges on his record in the process, it was a small enough price to pay to ensure they won this war of the worlds…


End file.
